Dragon Age II
|Spielmodi = Singleplayer |Plattform(en) = *PlayStation 3 *Xbox 360 *Windows PC *Mac |Medien = Blu-ray Disc, DVD-ROM |PEGI = 18 |USK = 18 |ESRB = M |Vorgänger = Dragon Age: Origins |Nachfolger = Dragon Age: Inquisition }}Dragon Age II ist der zweite Teil der ''Dragon-Age''-Reihe und wurde wie schon der Vorgänger Dragon Age: Origins von Bioware entwickelt. Dragon Age II wurde am 11. März in Europa von Electronic Arts veröffentlicht. Gameplay Das Gameplay dieses Spiels ist jenem des Vorgängers prinzipiell ähnlich. Allerdings wurden die Identitäten, die Storyline, die Graphik und vieles anderes verbessert/geändert. So spielt dieses Spiel in einer völlig neuen Welt, mit neuen Charakteren, neuen Umgebungen, neuen Fähigkeiten, u.v.m. Laut Dr. Greg Zeschuk, Mitbegründer von BioWare, wollen sie hier den Spieler fordern und ihm neue Möglichkeiten bieten und nicht ein und die selbe Geschichte immer und immer wieder wiederholen. Daneben wurde auch das System zur Erlernung neuer Fähigkeiten verbessert, so dass die Verbesserungen / Spezialisierungen nicht zwangsläufig linear erfolgen, was mehrere Wege zum Ziel ermöglicht. Rassen Im Gegensatz zu Dragon Age: Origins wählt man zu Beginn des Spiels keine Rasse bzw Charakterklasse - diese ist fixiert - sondern lediglich das Geschlecht. Dennoch gibt es in diesem Spiel auffälligere Unterschiede zwischen den einzelnen Rassen. Nun sind außerdem Qunari verfügbar. Romanzen Dr. Zeschuk äußerte sich auch zu den Romanzen in Dragon Age II, die im Vorgänger so große Begeisterung fanden. Er sagte, dass es Romanzen sehr wohl wieder geben werde, da sie ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Spiels seien, auch weil man durch sie die Unterstützungsbereitschaft eines Gruppenmitglieds beeinflussen kann. Datenübertragung Es ist hier möglich, erhaltene Erfolge bzw Fähigkeiten aus Dragon Age: Origins bzw auch aus DAO: Awakening, The Golems of Amgarrak und Witch Hunt zu importieren. Die Hauptcharaktere sind zwar in diesem Spiel anders, aber die Daten werden an diese Unterschiede angepasst. Im Gegensatz dazu ist es dem Spieler aber auch freigestellt, statt dem Import eine aus drei vorinstallierten Hintergrundgeschichten des Charakters zu wählen. Diese sind: Held Fereldens (Standard), Der Märtyrer (Elfen) und Kein Kompromiss (Zwerge). Konversationen Wie auch im Vorgänger haben Konversationen hier einen großen Einfluss auf den Fortschritt des Spiels. Anstatt aber die exakten Antworten auszuwählen, gibt man lediglich an, welchen Typs die Antwort ist. Verfügbar sind folgende Typen: * Diplomatisch/Hilfsbereit: Grün oder hellblau hinterlegt * Humorös/Charmant: Violett hinterlegt * Aggressiv/Direkt: Rot hinterlegt Crafting Im Gegensatz zu Dragon Age: Origins muss man zum Craften von Fallen, Tränken u.a. keine einzelnen Zutaten mehr horten, sondern lediglich eine Ressourcenquelle des benötigten Materials finden, was aber in diesem Spiel deutlich schwieriger ist. Handlung Die Handlung von Dragon Age II erstreckt sich über ein Jahrzehnt und beschreibt Hawkes Weg an die Macht im politischen Chaos von Kirkwall. Hawkes Familie flieht aus Lothering während der Fünften Verderbnis zu den Free Marches, einer Ansammlung von Stadtstaaten und beeinflussen auf ihren Reisen das Schicksal von Thedas. Hawke wird schließlich der Champion von Kirkwall und auch in Intrigen verwickelt, die die gesamte Welt verändern. Charaktere Hauptcharaktere *'Hawke:' Der Protagonist des Spiels. Er stammt aus Ferelden und übernimmt die Rolle des Wächters aus Dragon Age: Origins. thumb|Varric Tethras *'Varric Tethras:' Er ist ein hinterhältiger Händler und der alternative Erzähler. *'Cassandra Pentaghast:' Ein Mitglied der Sucher der Wahrheit, einer geheimen und mächtigen Verbindung in der Andrastanischen Kirche, die direkt mit den Göttern in Val Royeaux Kontakt aufnehmen. Sie kidnappt Varric, um ihm Informationen über Hawke zu entlocken. *'Bethany Hawke:' Hawkes jüngere Schwester und ferner auch eine abtrünnige Magierin. *'Carver Hawke:' Hawkes jüngerer Bruder, ein Krieger. *'Aveline Vallen:' Eine Soldatin König Cailan Theirins geschwächten Armee während der Fünften Verderbnis. Sie schloss sich Hawkes Family in Kirkwall an. *'Anders:' Ein Abtrünniger und ehemaliger Grauer Wächter, der vom Geist der Gerechtigkeit besessen ist. *'Merrill:' Eine Dalish-Magierin und erstgeborene des Anführers ihres Clans, Marethari. *'Isabela:' Eine freigeistige Piraten-Kapitänin und Schmugglerin, die mit ihrem Schiff in Kirkwall gestrandet ist. *'Fenris:' Ein entkommener Elfen-Sklave aus dem Tevinter-Imperium, der von seinem ehemaligen Meister mit Lyrium-Tatoos gekennzeichnet ist. *'Meredith Stannard:' Die Anführerin der in Kirkwall ansässigen Templer. *'Orsino:' Der Erste Verzauberer des Zirkels der Magi von Kirkwall. Er genießt - trotz der Templer - enormen Einfluss und Respekt. *'Der Arishok:' Einer der drei obersten Anführer der Qunari. Nach einem Schiffbruch kamen er und hunderte andere Qunari in Kirkwall unter, die nun darauf warten, wieder nach Hause zu segeln. *'Marlowe Dumar': Der Burggraf zu Kirkwall. Dies ist offiziell die mächtigste Person in Kirkwall, obwohl er auch nur seine Macht halten kann, so lange er das tut, was die Templer von ihm wollen. *'Großpriesterin Elthina:' Die höchste Kirchenautorität der Free Marches, auch sie genießt viel Respekt in Kirkwall. *'Sebastian Vael:' Dieser Charakter ist nur über ein DLC erhältlich Ein Anhänger der Kirche, der sich nach Rache an den Mördern seiner Familie, den ehemaligen Herrschern von Starkhaven, sehnt. Nebencharaktere *'Leandra Amell:' Matriarch der Familie Hawke, seit ihr Gemahl Malcolm starb. Sie und ihre Familie sind gezwungen, nach Ferelden zu ihrem Geburtsplatz Kirkwall zu fliehen, wo ihre Eltern einst ein Anwesen besaßen. *'Gamlen Amell:' Der letzte Adelige der Kirkwall Amells und Leandras Bruder. Er spielte, trank und trieb die Familienehre in die Vergessenheit. Er bewohnte früher das Anwesen seiner Eltern, jedoch siedelte er nach Lowtown um. *'Flemeth:' Die legendäre Mutter aller Hexen der Wildnis. *'Petrice:' Ein eifriges Mitglied der Kirche von Kirkwall, die die Qunari aus der Stadt treiben will. *'Cullen:' Wurde von Kinloch Hold nach Kirkwall geschickt, ist er nun der Zweitkommandierender der Templer, befehligt von Meredith *'Marethari:' Der Hüter des Dalish-Clans, die nach Ferelden flohen und nun Sundermount, einen Berg außerhalb Kirkwalls, bewohnen. *'Thrask:' Ein Templer, der auch Magiern hilft, weil er glaubt, dass beide Parteien in Frieden nebeneinander existieren können. *'Bodahn Feddic:' Ein weitgereister Zwergenhändler, der schon in Dragon Age: Origins mit dem Wächter reiste und sich nun in Kirkwall mit seinem Sohn Sandal niedergelassen hat. *'Sandal:' Bodahns Adoptivsohn, der zwar geistig zurückgeblieben erscheint, aber eine Begabung für Runen-Zauber hat. *'Bartrand Tethras:' Varrics älterer Bruder, ein Prinz, der eine Expedition in die Tiefen Wege organisiert Demo Am 22.02.2011 kam die Demo-Version des Spiels auf den Markt. Sie inkludierte fast eine Stunde Gaming und erstreckte sich über den gesamten Prolog. Erhältlich war sie für die PlayStation 3US only, die Xbox 360 und PC. Editionen Neben der Standardedition (nur das Spiel) ist auch noch die Dragon Age II Bioware Signature Edition erhältlich. Man konnte sie kaufen, wenn man das Spiel vor dem 11.01.2011 vorbestellte.Die DLC-Inhalte der Special Edition werden, nachdem diese Edition nicht mehr verkauft wurde, als Solo-Bestandteil extern verkauft. Inhalt: * Spiel Dragon Age II * DLC The Exiled Prince ** inkludiert einen neuen Gefährten, Sebastian Vael * DLC The Black Emporium ** ein geheimer Shop in Kirkwall, der magische und exotische Waren verkauft * OST Dragon Age II * exklusive In-Game-Rüstung mit diversen Waffen Herunterladbare Inhalte Zusätzlich zu den oben genannten herunterladbaren Inhalten, sind noch folgende verfügbar: * Item Pack 1 (ab 04.04.2011) ** unterteilt in Magier-, Schurken-'' und ''Krieger-Pack ** jedes inkludiert drei Gefährten, Rüstungen und Waffen ** Preise (insgesamt / einzeln) *** PlayStation 3: $ 4,99 / $ 2,99 *** PC/Mac: 400 BioWare-Points / 240 BioWare-Points *** Xbox 360: 400 Microsoft-Points / 240 Microsoft-Points * Legacy (ab 26.26.2011) ** Hawke reist zu einer alten Grauen Wächter-Festung / -Gefängnis und findet die Hintergründe zu seiner Blutlinie heraus und stellt sich neuer Dunkler Brut mit neuen Waffen ** Preise *** PlayStation 3: $ 9,99 *** PC/Mac: 800 BioWare-Points *** Xbox 360: 800 Microsoft-Points * Item Pack 2 (ab 23.08.2011) ** unterteilt in Magier-, Schurken-'' und ''Krieger-Pack ** jedes inkludiert Accessoires u.a. für die jeweilige Rasse ** Preise (insgesamt / einzeln) *** PlayStation 3: $ 4,99 / $ 2,99 *** PC/Mac: 400 BioWare-Points / 240 BioWare-Points *** Xbox 360: 400 Microsoft-Points / 240 Microsoft-Points * Mark of the Assassin ** die Elfen-Assassine Tallis schließt sich Hawke an und unterstützt ihn mit ihren ganz eigenen Kampfstilen und Waffen ** Preise *** PlayStation 3: $ 9,99 *** PC/Mac: 800 BioWare-Points *** Xbox 360: 800 Microsoft-Points Bilder DragonAgeII-CoverPS3US.png| nordamerikanisches PS3-Cover DragonAgeII-CoverX360US.png| nordamerikanisches Xbox 360-Cover DragonAgeII-CoverPCDE.png| deutsches PC-Cover Videos thumb|left|300px|Offizieller Trailer Links Externe Links * Offizielle Website (US) * Offizielle Twitter-Präsenz (US) * Offizielle FaceBook-Präsenz (US) * [http://de.dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Age_II Dragon Age II im Dragon Age-Wiki] Kategorie:Rollenspiel Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Dragon Age Kategorie:BioWare Kategorie:Electronic Arts Kategorie:2011 Kategorie:Xbox One